Living Nightmares
by Loki21
Summary: A glimpse at their future makes the X-Men very scared! Reviews are always welcome.


*** This is totally crazy, some would say as crazy as the writer can be sometimes :) Oh, I take it that Jubilee and Logan are t

Disclaimer: They're all Marvel property. If they were mine, I wouldn't be here right now.

Note: This is just for fun. Reviews are fun too!

Verse: Comic/cartoon verse. I take that Wolverine and Jubes are an item for this piece. You'll discover why.

*******

Living Nightmares

The day had started with a fight between Rogue and Gambit. No winner.

Then it was Jean and Scott's turn to get into a fight. Both thought they won.

The tension being so high, Logan had decided to diseappear in the forest, which made Jubilee more than angry since she wanted to talk to someone.

Hank was in a grouchy mood from his last experience's failure.

And by that time, Bobby had also known better than to stay around.

Storm got busy in her attic.

But no matter how much they fought among themselves, the X-Men were humans... err... mutants and thus, needed to eat. 

So now, the X-Men were all in the dining room. The atmosphere was highly electric and tense.

Half of the X-Men around the table send dirty looks to their other-half (Jean-Scott, Rogue-Gambit, Jubilee-Wolverine). The other group (Storm, Bobby, Hank and the Professor) glanced around, watching for flying objects or food being thrown at someone.

No one dared to say a word. Everyone wanted to be done with diner as fast as possible.

But as nothing ever go right in a day like this, especially for the X-Folks..... Gateway appeared in the room, startling the X-Men out of their murderous and revengeful thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott to Gateway, always so stressed.

Gateway didn't answer, but looked around the room, as if to find something or someone.

"You, moron. You think he sells chocolate bars for the boy-scouts?" spat Jean, still pissed at him from their previous fight.

"You can have him," said Rogue to Gateway, sending a dirty look at the Cajun.

"Look, Gate. I'm not in a mood to, like, get anywhere alone with the CanBeerHead," hissed Jubilee, making a face to Logan.

"People!" yelled the professor. "Whatever Gateway's purpose is, please, let him be."

Then, all of the sudden, four people materialized around Gateway, four teenagers, two boys and two girls.

The X-Men stared as the new arrivals, all on their guards.

"Hey, guys. How goes?" asked a tall teenager boy with red glasses.

Wolverine jumped by the guy, holding him by the collar.

"Who t'hell are ye, bub?" he hissed in the young man's face. "You got 3 seconds to answer."

Wolverine wasn't in a mood for plays. Having a pissed off Jubilee on his back was enough for one day. And wow, he knew the day wasn't over with and that she could get restless till the wee hours.

"Hello. Er... would you.. like, put me down?" asked the guy, not a bit impressed.

"Hey, that would be uncle Wolvie," commented a girl, wearing sleeves-long gloves.

"Oui, it be uncle Wolverine. I can access his mental patterns. Merde... I say oncle Wolvie is not happy," provided the other girl. She had glowing red-eyes.

The other boy stood behind the teenagers group, glaring at Wolverine.

"Children," started the professor after Logan had released the young man, obviously not a threat. "Who are you, and where do you come from?"

"You don't recognize us?" asked the red-glasses teen, probably the leader of the group.

"That's enough. Answer the professor," ordered Scott.

"Sure, dad. I'm so glad to meet you. See, where we come from, like, your future, we were, like, wondering what you oldies looked in your prime, before you got hooked on Geritol and all ..." answered the red-glasses teen.

"DAD?!!!!!!??" came out as a collective scream from the X-Men, including the professor.

Jean stood before the teenager. "I'm so happy to meet you... son."

"Huh... Well, aunt Jeannie..." the young red-glasses guy babbled.

"AUNT????!!!!!!!!!?" came out as a collective scream from the X-Men, including the professor.

"Mon dieu... they all be crazy?" asked the teenager girl with glowing red eyes. "Their minds seem ok to me."

Scott was now the one to grab the glasses-guy by the collar. "What did you say?!!!"

That's when the long-sleeves gloved girl froze Scott's feet on the spot. "Ah'm gettin' pissed. Cool it, uncle Scott."

Wolverine jumped to help Scott out of his ice prison.

And that's when the other teenager boy, who had kept silent behind the group, took matters in his hands. He simply pushed Scott and Logan away with a cool blast of wind.

Everyone in the room felt dizzy, as the wind produced by the boy was filled with heavy whisky fumes.

"Look, dad," growled the calm teenager. "I cannot allow ye to hurt my cousin. Get my drift?"

But everyone was still recovering from the whisly fumes, even Wolverine. So no one answered for a few seconds.

Then Xavier had enough. "Each of you," he pointed at the teenagers, "you come from the future. Am I right?"

"Yes," answered in unison the teenagers, big smiles on their faces.

"Tell us who you are, each of you," ordered the professor.

The red-glasses guy spoke first. "I'm Lee Summers. My parents are, like..."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" came simultaneous screams from all X-Men.

The girl with sleeves-long glove spoke next. "Ah'm Marie Drake."

Screams.

The other teenager girl, with red-eyes, spoke next. "I be Jean Lebeau."

Screams.

Then the last teenager, the boy with lethal whisky breath-wind spoke. "I'm Logan Munroe. And anyone wanna mess with me? I'll slice n' dice ye."

SCREAMS!!!

Charles Xavier used his telepatic ability to talk to his X-Men.

~ X-Men. We have a problem. ~

All the X-Men nodded in agreement.

~ These kids come from the future. We can change the future, in our present time. I urge you, my X-Men... for the future of man and mutant-kind.... ~

~ What do you mean? ~ mentally asked Scott.

~ Please, my X-Men. For our future..... make sure that is not OUR future... ~

Jean looked at Scott. Rogue winked at Gambit. Jubilee watched Wolverine's reaction.

********

About an hour later, everything was back to normal.

Storm, Hank, Bobby and the professor watched as the teenagers brought from the future by Gateway diseappeared one by one.

At last, the couples' fights were over with. And the future seemed suddenly all back to... normal.

The next X-Men teenagers would better fit the present idea of the future.


End file.
